Thus Boy got the girl!
by PyraLover99
Summary: A Pyra & Rex Love Story that takes place after, the games ending.


It was 5PM at night, and the dark had just risen over Fonsett Village, and Rex was just getting home after a long day of salvaging. And there was Pyra,Mythra, Gramps and Auntie Corrine to greet him.

Pyra: Welcome home, Rex

Aunt: How was your day dear?

Rex: It was alright, got a few things that are good and some that aren't.

Mythra: What did you find Rex?

Rex: Well the biggest thing I found was a treasure chest, with 100 Million GOLD!

Everyone's Jaw, dropped fast.

Pyra: Holy mother load, of shit.

Gramps: That's enough gold to last us around 30 years or more. Rex.

Rex: H'm maybe should I retire then?

Gramps: Will leave that up to you, you decide.

Rex: OK, if you say so.

Pyra: Well Rex, you're home just in time for my Meatball Pot Euf.

Rex: Yum, I love your meatball pot euf.

Pyra blushed and giggled.

Everyone, sat down at the dinner table.

Rex: Mm, Yes so good, Pyra did I ever tell you, how good your cooking is?

Pyra: Yes Rex, many times teehee.

Rex: I know that, haha.

Mythra: Maybe ill cook something for you too Rex.

Pyra: Mythra, No

Mythra: But..I

Pyra: We've been over this, No cooking.

Mythra: Uhhh, fine.

Gramps: Now, now Mythra, don't get so angry.

Mythra: Be quiet, Azurda!

Rex: Ha she told you off, gramps, what are you gonna do?

Gramps: Hush REX, eat your dinner.

Rex: OK,OK geez.

Aunt: Now, now don't get your hair all in knot.

Rex: It's OK, its all joking around.

It was 20 mins after dinner, and Rex just got out of the shower.

Rex: Oh man, that feels better, now time to dry off and get some clothes on.

Rex got dressed and went to his room, to relax for a bit, he then sat on his bed, thinking about something, he couldn't get off his mind, for awhile now.

Rex: Man, I wish I could tell Pyra how I really feel about her, but who am I kidding, someone like me, with a beaut like her? Pfft get real. Maybe I just gotta find a way to move on but, no I can't. Err, I gotta figure out something, I mean we do have a bond sort of, I mean I am here driver, Mythra too, but I feel a stronger connection with Pyra. I feel its something that we share. But I can't pin point it quite right.

Rex then heard a knock at his door.

Pyra: may I come in Rex?

It was Pyra the girl he was just thinking about.

Rex: Yeah, its unlocked.

Pyra: Hey!

Rex: What's up?

Pyra: Well, I was gonna go for a walk and star gaze, but I didn't wanna go alone, so I was wondering if you would like to join me.

Rex blushed out of nervousness

Rex: Uh yeah, um sure ill go.

Pyra: OK then lets go, Rex.

Pyra thought to herself, I got em, its almost like a date, but i still can't tell him yet.

About 2 mins later.

Rex: OK guys will be back in a bit.

Mythra said OK take your time, while she was spread out on the couch, relaxing.

Pyra: OK Rex lets go.

Rex: So, Pyra where did you wanna star gaze at?

Pyra: I was thinking, up on the cliff where, all the kids, used to dive off in the cloud sea.

Rex: Oh OK, No one goes up there anymore, so not a bad idea, lets go.

Pyra: OK, ill follow you.

Pyra was blushing, and shaking as she was walking behind Rex.

When they finally reached the cliff, they both sat down on a log, and saw a pit for a fire in front of them.

Rex: Hey, Pyra you know what this reminds me of?

Pyra: No, but it reminds me of, the time we had the bonfire right after we saved Nia and Dromarch in Gormott.

Rex: That's exactly what I was gonna say, you took the words right from me.

Pyra: Ohhh, Haha. Anyway ill go ahead and light a fire.

Pyra proceeded, to use her flame powers and start a fire for the 2 of them.

Rex: Aye, good fire, Pyra, that's my Fire Blade!

Pyra: teehee, Thanks Rex.

She began to blush. And thought hmm, maybe I should tell him, but will he feel the same way back? Well there is only one way to find out.

Rex: Wow, sure if beautiful out hey Pyra?

Pyra: Yes it really is, I feel like I could just fall asleep here, its so nice and peaceful.

Rex: Yea me too, I'd love to sleep here by the fire.

Pyra: You know Rex, sitting here, really makes me think of all the memories we had together.

Rex: Yeah, I still remember the day we met, do you remember?

Pyra: Of course I do, That's when I was reawakened, how could I not.

Rex: Yeah, fair enough.

Pyra, then looked over at Rex's face, he looked puzzled.

Pyra: Um Rex, whats on your mind, you look puzzled.

Rex: Nothing just thinking, about everything's that's happened in the past few years, meeting you and everything, its been fun, but theirs one other thing too.

Pyra: What's that if I may ask?

Rex: It's just that, theirs this one girl, I've liked for so long, and I can't seem to tell her my true feelings for her, I keep delaying it, and also I don't think I have a shot.

Pyra thought to herself, oh great he likes someone else not, me there it goes.

Pyra: Why can't you Rex, I'm sure even, if you tried, she would think about it, maybe?

Rex: No I can't she's so beautiful and gorgeous and way out of my league, there's no hope.

Pyra: Is it Mythra?

Rex: What, oh god no, she's way to touche. But I do love her to pieces, but no not her.

Pyra: Gimme one good reason, why you can't tell this girl, how you feel?

Rex: Well, Be-Because she's sitting right here next to me, and I just know she'll-

Rex cut's himself off, realizing he just slipped out, the girl he was talking about.

Pyra was in a state of shock, she realized the girl he was talking about was her this whole time.

Pyra: Rex, I, I had no idea, you felt this way towards me.

Rex had his head down, with his hands on his head, realizing what he just did.

Pyra: You know Rex, theirs someone, I can't express my feelings too.

Rex: Oh yeah who might that be.

Pyra: Well he's someone kind, with a big heart, always care's about his, friends and family, and is handsome, and he's also my driver.

Rex was in a state of shock, he was thinking wait what, she loves me back too.

Rex: Pyra, I..I had no Idea, you felt the same way about me too, I thought you would of rejected me or something.

Pyra: Rex, I've loved you for so long, but could never express it, and thank you, for showing me the way in this world, I love you Rex!

Rex was shedding tears of joy.

Rex: Pyra I've never met, a more, beautiful and downright amazing, girl then you, I am so happy we both feel, the same way. I LOVE YOU PYRA!

Rex and Pyra slid closer to each other on the log they were sitting on, staring at each other, with deep love in there eyes.

Rex: Oh, Pyra

Pyra: Oh,Rex

Rex grabbed her face with both hands, one on each side, and pulled her in, as Pyra wrapped her arms around Rex's body.

Rex: Pyra!

Pyra: Rex!

There nose's touched each other and they both went in and locked lips and kissed for 3 minutes long. They could feel there love surging through there veins. And they unlock lips.

Rex: Oh Pyra, I love you, so much.

Pyra: I love you, so much too Rex.

Rex: Now should we head home now?

Pyra: No I wanna sleep under the star night sky with you, by this warm fire, I don't wanna go home tonight.

Rex: Oh OK, that's fine by me, But where are we gonna sleep?

Pyra: Right here on this log.

Rex: I suppose I can do that for tonight.

Pyra moves closer to Rex, laying down then resting her head, on his shoulder, and Rex pushes his hand through here silky red hair.

Rex: Is it OK, If I rub my hand through your hair?

Pyra: Of course it is Rex, I like it.

Rex: OK, and man, the sky is so beautiful tonight, buts not as beautiful as you Pyra.

Pyra blushes, with a happy smile, she's glad she's finally with the one man she loves.

Pyra looks up staring at Rex's face, Rex looks down and they both lock lips again.

Rex: I love you so freaking much.

Pyra: I love you so much Rex!

5 mins past as they both just listen to the sounds of the night and the crackling bonfire. Pyra falls asleep on Rex's shoulder.

Rex: Awe, she fell asleep, she's so adorable, when she sleeps, well I guess ill sleep too.

Rex lightly rest his head on her head.

Pyra then whispers "Good night Rex, I love you".

Rex: Good night, Pyra, sweet dream's love you.

They both fall in a deep sleep, with there unbreakable love and bond.

And Thus, Boy got the girl, he always wanted!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
